1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a splash guard, and particularly to a splash guard for use with a combined filling and draining faucet attachment such as commonly employed with dishwashers and similar appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dish and laundry washing machines, and the like, are well known and commonly used that employ a conventional sink as a source of water and as a drain. To facilitate filling and draining of a machine, devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,172, issued Mar. 6, 1934 to G. V. Gavaza, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,587, issued Sept. 5, 1967 to J. A. Dicken, Jr., are employed to attach the machine hoses to a faucet and to drain water into the sink associated with the faucet.
A difficulty encountered with the use of the devices referred to above, however, is that the water from the discharge nozzle of the device tends to splash in the sink and splatter out of same. Accordingly, it has been proposed, such as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,172, to associate specially constructed appliances with the filling and draining devices in order to prevent such splashing.
Additional prior patents believed to be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
1,218,695 T. E. Phillips Mar. 13, 1917 1,264,679 F. J. Teck Apr. 30, 1918 1,290,736 J. C. Greenberg Jan. 7, 1919 1,645,227 N. W. Cease Oct. 11, 1927 3,131,954 V. M. Kramer, et al May 5, 1964 3,529,775 W. A. Eckerle Sept. 22, 1970